


Birdsong

by Aragem



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: Intseh couple, Bota and Charin, have enjoyed a blissful marriage of five years until their third mate arrives from the unlikeliest of places.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Birdsong

Bota met his future husband on the first day of school. He was very apprehensive as this would be the first time he would be away from home without his mother or father. And they expect him to be at this place all day! 

It was with trepidation that he walked along the long cobbled paths holding his mother’s hand to this school. Along the way, she assured him that he would come to enjoy school as there was much to learn and there would be many children for him to play with. Despite her kind promises, he’d much rather be home helping father tend the garden or mother do chores. Yet, mother insisted upon abandoning - no, ‘admitting’ him into school, and he mournfully watched her leave without him. 

It was still early morning before school began proper and the children were playing in the yard. There was a group wrestling in the corner in the shade of a tree while a group of girls were braiding each other’s hair. At the edge of the yard was a pool where a child was wading in hocks deep water, bent over something in the water with his arms in to the elbow.

Despite his own misgivings, Bota went to investigate what was so interesting in the pool. When the poolwader stood up, he was taken aback by how tall and skinny the child was and he had a horn already! No, upon closer inspection, he saw it was actually a twig stuck in the mop of curly dark hair. His body was almost pure white with bits of gray were the hands turned black at the forearms. 

“Wanna see?” the child in the pool asked, his bright blue eyes aglow in delight.

“See what?” Bota asked, careful not to get too close to the pool. 

The child had something clasped between both hands and he was carefully holding it out for Bota to get a better look. Just as his hands parted, something green, wet, and clingy leapt from the cupped palms and onto Bota’s face. Stunned, he blinked several times as the frog gained purchase on his hair and forehead. It’s hind paddled foot flipped against the side of Bota’s nose. 

“He likes you!” The child cried, delighted.

Then the frog slipped and the foot went right into Bota’s gaping mouth. Retching, Bota slapped at his face, nearly bloodying his own nose, before he turned to flee, crying for his mother. Forget this school nonsense! After this ordeal, his mother would see that school was not for him. 

By the end of the week, Bota and Charin, the boy in the pool, became friends.

Twelve years later, they realized their relationship went deeper than just friendship and fell in love.

Two years later, they were married. 

After five years of blissful marriage, they found their third mate from the unlikeliest of places.


End file.
